


Spanking

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: I decided to do kinktober! I removed some days because I wasn't comfortable with writing them. This contains pairings from different fandoms!





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Spanking
> 
> Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

_ I deserve this _ . Seth thought, as the twelfth hard, stinging slap came across his reddening ass. He was bent over the squeaky hotel bed on a hot August night, getting his backside abused by Dean Ambrose. He did deserve it; if he didn’t listen to Dean the fiftieth he said it he’d be crazy. 

 

“What number was that?” Dean growled, and dug his short nails hardly into the skin of Seth’s bottom. 

 

Seth winced. Dean’s rough and demanding voice brought him back down from his thought. “Twelve” He managed to choke out. 

 

“Good, slut. Keep counting.” 

 

Seth’s mind went blank and all he could comprehend is numbers.

 

Dean was now on his thirtieth hit. 

 

“You fucking deserve this, you’re not shit.” A painfully sharp ringing filled the small room, and a small cry from Seth emerged right after. 

 

“Say it.” Dean snapped lowly, now removing his belt from the loops it was wrapped around. “Say you deserve it because you’re an ungrateful whore.” 

 

Seth’s heart sank as he repeated Dean’s words. His ass felt like it was on fire and all he wanted to do is cry and go to sleep. Dean was right. He did deserved it. He is ungrateful, from that stunt he pulled that night. Dean was only telling the truth. 

 

“I deserve it so much. I hate m-me too” He added, stuttering. Maybe Dean will forgive him, not tonight, but maybe. 

 

The feeling of a belt hitting straight on Seth’s already badly abused ass broke him. Tears streamed down his face as he counted the belt slaps that caused the ugly, fat drops. 

 

The fiftieth and final hit was weaker than Seth has anticipated, but he was able to compose what little of himself as much as he could. Dean was panting behind him, dropping the belt with a hand in his hair. 

 

“I don’t forgive your forgiveness,” Seth croaked after a while, his voice damaged by how much he yelled in pain. “But I’m sorry.” 

 

Dean didn’t answer for a while. Seth thought this was his sign to get the fuck out and learn his lesson. So when Seth began to rise and pick up the jeans around his ankle, the sudden caress on his cheek was definitely a surprise. 

 

“You don’t..” Dean looked Seth into his eyes and was perplexed to see the terrified look in his eyes. Not to mention the puffiness and redness from the tears. “You don’t have to leave… are you okay?”

 

Seth was not expecting that at all. He didn’t physically take a step back but it sure as hell felt like it.  “I’m..” Seth heard his voice crack and cleared his throat out of embarrassment. “I’m.. okay. I mean.. it hurts..”

 

“You can stay..” Dean offered, a hand on the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean most of that stuff anyway, Seth.” 

 

This made Seth look down. The thought of looking Dean in the eye terrified him. He may not have meant them, but he did believe them. “I’m sorry,” Seth thought that was the only thing he could say right now. “I’ll stay.” 

 

A tiny smile formed on Dean’s lips. Maybe they’ll be okay. 


End file.
